Dorothy Returns
by fruitycat45
Summary: When Dorothy returns to oz, she reunites with the scarecrow  who has dreamed of seeing again all his life. But what happens when   he has a surprise for her in the end


Dorothy returns

Night time had fallen in Kansas and auntie em and uncle henry had run away on vacation with the others forever. Dorothy layed awake motionless and still thinking about the scarecrow and her friends in Oz. From the tin man to the cowardly lion and to Jack pumpkinhead she missed them all deeply. Then that verry night, a tornado came. Hoping it would take her to oz again, she held toto close to her and she closed her eyes. Will she be there? Will it happen! For a 19 year old Dorothy to believe in oz was amazing. The tornado scooped her and toto up and she still closed her eyes. Then they fell onto a feild of grass.

"are you allright?" asked a voice infront of her. She opened her eyes to see she was in a world of color. And right infront of her eyes she saw tin feet, paws and two sticks. Could it be them? Was she dreaming? It was! Tin man, lion and Jack pumpkinhead stood infront of Dorothy concerned! She bolted up and dusted herself off still thinking it was all a dream. Toto barked like crazy. "oh hush toto" said Dorothy. They all gasped! She looked at them like if it was a bad name! The man of tin spoke startled "toto? As in Dorthy gales dog?" Dorothy nodded yes and they all started to smile. "are u okay?" asked Dorothy. "don't you recognize us?" said jack pumpkinhead. Tin man then said with joy "she's come back! DOROTHY HAS COME BACK!" then Dorothy all of a sudden screamed with joy noticing that it was her old friends. She hugged all of her friends with joy! "how is the scarecrow?" lion then said "we were just heading back to the palace for the royal ball! It is the scarecrows birthday" jack pumpkinhead then had the idea of surprising scarecrow with dorothy. They all agreed it was a great idea. Dorothy then decided it would be perfect! "hop on my back Dorothy! We'll take you to the palace!" said lion. She climbed onto his back and held on tight to his Maine. Tin man and Jack pumpkinhead climbed onto their horses! Then they were racing for the palace!

When they arrived through the doors, tik tok was standing there gaurding the ballroom. He looked up to see Dorothy standing there with the others. "dorothy! You've come back!" Dorothy ran over and gave him a big hug. Tin man then described the plan to tik tok of the reunutement! He too thought it was a good idea! He showed her to her room to get ready.

"hello dorothy!" said a small girls voice. She looked up to see ozma sitting in a chair. She hugged her. They then went to the dressing room where an emerald green ball gown layed on dorothys bed. Strapless and poofy at the bottom, it's the dream dress she always wanted.

When she came down in her dress to show her friends, tinman bowed before her and kissed her hand. She blushed as she was giggling.

Tinman and the others left to go tell scarecrow of a surprise. She looked in the mirror and sighed. "do u think he'll remember me toto?" asked Dorothy. Toto barked twice happily.

As she approached the bottom of the steps, she heard a loud commotion in the ball room even though the doors were closed.

Tik tok let her peek through one of the key holes. The trumpets then sounded! Everyone

got quiet. Tin Man approached the podium. "people of oz, it is with great duty that I present to you, our king! Scarecrow!" everyone clapped and the trumpets went off again. Then coming through a door was him! Scarecrow!

He looked handsome! Dorothy now reallized he had changed! No straw sticking out, baby blue eyes, an army general suit with golden braiding and medals, and sword by his side. He looked hot!

"and it is with great pleasure we have a special guest for his majesty" said tin man. That was when Dorothy got on the lions back with Jack pumpkinhead leading the way.

"is it a friend?" asked the scarecrow curious. "you can say it's a long lost and remembered friend" said tinman with a calm voice. He then headed for the ballroom doors to see if she was ready. Dorothy got nervous! But this was her friend.

Tinman then ran back to the podium. "and Now, For the reunutement of a life time. Please welcome our special guest" the trumpets sounded and everyone looked at the Door opening. The trumpets continued and coming through the door was Jack pumpkinhead and once he approached the podium, lion came walking down the isle with Dorothy right on his back.

Everyone gasped and whispered, scarecrow looked up to see a girl riding on lion. "who is she" thought scarecrow.

They approached the middle and Dorothy got down. The room was silent. Dorothy then spoked all choked up "hello scarecrow" he looked closer and then came the words that made him understand. "it's me! Dorothy!"

Scarecrow then dropped his jaw. Standing infront of him was a teenage Dorothy. "could this be a dream? Could this be true? Has all his wishing and hoping for dorithy to return finally payed off?" he tought to himself. "is it really you?" asked scarecrow choked up. "yes scarecrow, it's me!" said dorothy chocked up. He stood up from his throne, and stepped down and ran towards Dorothy.

She ran towards him. And then she was lifted up in the air and spun around and hugged by scarecrow. This was the moment they always dreamed of...reuniting once again. Overwhelmed with joy, the party commenced and Dorothy and Scarecrow went out to the rose garden.

"I thought I would never see you again" said scarecrow. "I missed you so much" said Dorothy. She then told him about her folks running away forever. "you know, I don't have a bride or a queen" said Scarecrow. And then Dorothy looked up into his eyes and was then was having the same idea. Scarecrow waited for this moment all his life. The day he would propose to Dorothy.

He then got on one knee and took out of his suit, a velvet box. He opened up the box and then took her hand. "Dorothy Gale, will you be my queen and my wife?" Dorothy then said crying "forever and ever yes! My king and husband"

That next mornig they were married. And Dorothy and the scarecrow lived happily ever after.


End file.
